Lessons Learned
by orphan mia
Summary: After telling a white lie, Jiraiya and Hinata find themselves in a bind where Jiraiya has to "train" Hinata. Does he have another agenda, or is he actually nice? Eventual Hinata/Jiraiya. Ch. 2 up.
1. Accidental Beginning

Lessons Learned : Accidental Beginning

A/N: So... this is my first Jiraiya/Hinata fic. After reading all the stories with them in it... I couldn't get them out of my mind. I've written for Naruto before (A Shino/Hinata fic) but I may still make mistakes so feel free to correct me or yell at me for anything. I'm open to all kinds of reviews. Read and Review!

I

It was one of those weird days where Jiraiya had nothing to do. He had done his training the day before, and he had written enough novels to take a break for a few days. The toad sage wandered around the forest just outside of Konoha, heading toward the hot springs to do "research" just for the heck of it when he heard a trembling intake of breath.

Jiraiya froze. _Wait for it... there!_ He whirled around and pushed through some bushes to see...

Hinata Hyuuga. She was sitting in the river, the water up to her shoulders. All of her clothes were still on, and even when Jiraiya stumbled, she didn't turn to see who it was. She just breathed. In and out. In and out. Jiraiya was never one to stick his nose into anybody's business (unless that business involved naked women) but it was the Hyuuga heiress... Hiashi's first born daughter.

Oxygen entered Jiraiya's lungs, but she spoke before he had the change to say anything.

"I-I realized that I'm not in love with him anymore." Jiraiya could see goose-bumps covering her skin. "Ever since I met him... I loved him, and then I convinced myself I was _in_ love with him... and now that I'm not... I don't know w-w-what to d-do."

_Ah... I remember._ She was the one who loved Naruto... even when he chased after Sakura. Jiraiya frowned and took a few steps closer to her, sticking his toe in the water.

"Holy shit!" It was like ice. The toad sage almost fell over. He quickly shed his coat and began to dig around in his bag to see if he brought a spare change of clothes. Luckily for both of them, he did. "Come on out, Hinata-chan. You'll catch a cold."

She shook her head, her long purple hair shifting in the water.

"N-No, I'm fine w-where I am, thank you."

Putting a strong hand on her shoulder, Jiraiya tried to reason with her.

"Come on, your Father will worry about you if you get sick."

What happened next is still replaying itself in Jiraiya's mind. Hinata ducked her head down, a sad smile in her voice.

"My father does not care about what happens to me."

Despite the cold waters, the heiress didn't stutter once. The older man let his hand slide off of her shoulder as he sat on the shore, still out of her vision. He dug his hands into his pockets, sighing.

"Not a lot of people know that the Hyuuga clan was started by a woman. Back then, it was one thing to start a clan, but for a _woman_ to start one... well you can imagine how revolutionary it was. But... all of her heirs were men, and their heirs were men, and it remained male for generations. Just when the clan was beginning to lose hope of _ever_ finding their leader incarnated... you were born." Hinata gasped, realizing that she was talking to an elder. She turned, stammering apologies, but Jiraiya waved them away. "You should have seen your Father... he was so happy. So... I say he worries about you all the time, but he has the _faith_ that you can handle yourself." By the time he was done, she was crying. Not sobbing or choking, merely crying modestly. He smiled a little, and he nodded his head. "Come on out of there."

He stood, extending his hand. Hinata took it, a bit red in the face.

"T-Thank you, M-Master Jiraiya."

She rose out of the water, teeth chattering as a breeze sent icy daggers into her skin. Jiraiya grinned, shrugging as if he had merely complimented her hair.

"Don't mention it." He folded his spare fighting pants and his jacket in his arms. "Here."

The shivering young woman took the clothing, then looked down at her soaking wet form.

"I, uh—"

"Oh, right."

Jiraiya ducked away, moving past a few trees before stopping. He sat against the trunk of a tree and closed his eyes.

II

When Hinata saw Jiraiya sitting on the shore, she thought she was hallucinating. She had expected Neji, maybe Shino... but not _him_. And she had been so disrespectful! Not even turning around to say hello...

But he wasn't angry or annoyed by her lack of manners. He just smiled... and for a moment she forgot that he was the infamous "Pervy Sage."

His clothes were warm. Hinata activated her Byakugan, making sure he wasn't hiding so he could peek at her undressing. He was far away, his back to her. Biting her lip, Hinata quickly pulled off her clothes and tugged on his jacket and pants.

She stopped when she realized how loose his pants were, and she struggled to find the ties. She wrung out her clothes, then walked towards the toad sage. She deactivated her Byakugan.

"E-Excuse me, Master J-Jiraiya?"

His eyes were closed, and she thought he was asleep. He cracked one eye open, then laughed. Hinata felt the blood rise to her face... why was he so amused? Was she so unbelievable? Hideous? Before she had the chance to ask, he wiped his eyes.

"S-Sorry... you just look so... engulfed." He jumped to his feet. "I'll walk you home. I haven't seen your old man in ages."

"O-Okay."

The walk was silent, but not _totally_ awkward. Jiraiya simply took in the sights while Hinata tried not to breathe too fast as she neared the Hyuuga complex. Sure, she was having a powerful, well-known man escort her home... but she was _in his clothes_ and he was _Jiraiya_.

Closing her pale eyes, Hinata bit her lip. _Father is going to kill me._

Hinata flinched when the door slid open. Neji emerged, in his training clothes, and immediately came to a halt when he saw just _who_ was walking his cousin home. He slipped into a defensive stance, his eyes narrowing.

"Good afternoon, Master Jiraiya."

The menace and accusation was quite apparent in the young man's voice. Hinata felt her face growing red with shame and terrible anticipation at what was to follow. It seemed, however, that Jiraiya had another plan.

"It's a _fantastic_ afternoon, isn't it? Tell me, kid, is your father around?"

Neji's eyebrows twitched in a mixture of shock and mild anger at Jiraiya's brash attitude.

"He is." He turned swiftly on his heel. "Follow me." Jiraiya smiled, motioning to Hinata to accompany him. Neji stopped in front of regal doors. "Wait here."

Pale eyes connected. Hinata looked away from the harsh share. Neji huffed, vanishing deeper into the complex. As soon as the Jonin was gone, Jiraiya bent down so he could whisper into Hinata's ear.

"Follow my lead, okay?"

The doors opened before the heiress could nod weakly. Hiashi stood tall, his eyes widening as they fell on the lecherous but powerful toad sage.

"Jiraiya, it's been a long time."

"I know! I was in town, I figured I'd drop by and say hello."

Hiashi nodded, then looked to his daughter. His face transformed. His cheeks flushed and his lips pulled back into a beastly frown. Hinata felt her Father's chakra flare up.

"Hinata, what are you _wearing_?"

"U-U-Um—"

"We were sparring." Both Hinata and Hiashi turned to look at the older man with disbelief. "Like I said, I was in town and I saw little Hinata training. I asked the young lady for a little spar before I went to see you, and she graciously accepted."

Jiraiya's words drawled with the kind of brazen confidence that made Hiashi bristle with irritation. The leader of the Hyuuga clan's jaw clenched with impatience.

"Why is my daughter in _your _clothing?"

Cold tendrils uncurled in Hinata's stomach. She snuck a glance at the Pervy Sage. He didn't even flinch.

"She fell in the river. I felt bad and didn't want to see her walk home in soaking wet clothes." He moved, and it was so sudden that Hinata almost screamed. His hands briefly touched hers as he took the bundle of wet clothes out of her grasp. "See?"

Hiashi activated his Byakugan. He observed Hinata and Jiraiya's chakra flow. Hinata closed her eyes, bracing herself for the explosion.

"I see." Hiashi opened the door. "It has been long, Jiraiya. How about some sake?"

Jiraiya grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask."

The toad sage strode into the room, and before Hinata could even _imagine_ following, her Father slammed the door in her face.

III

Fast-moving hands and pale eyes had Jiraiya rooted to the spot. Hiashi was blocking the flow of chakra to his arms and legs. He couldn't move, and after a few minutes, his limbs would begin to die.

_Shit._

Hiashi walked so that he was in front of the toad sage.

"You look surprised. What did you expect, Jiraiya, hugs and smiles?"

Managing a smirk, Jiraiya chuckled.

"I _did_ expected some sake."

Unfortunately, Hiashi didn't see the humor in the statement.

"Lying to a Hyuuga is tempting death, old friend." Pale eyes flashed. "Especially if the lies involve my daughter." Tense silence stretched between them, and Jiraiya struggled to ignore the prickling sensation in his fingers. "Sparring indicates either a student-student or teacher-student relationship. Since you have so _suddenly_ claimed to have sparred my daughter, I will assume that your relationship is the latter." Hiashi lips curled into a thin smile as Jiraiya stood in shocked silence. "If you lay _one_ straying hand on my daughter, I will kill you, understand?"

With a flick of Hiashi's wrist, Jiraiya's limbs were flooded with chakra. Jiraiya let out a short but loud shout as he swung his fist and clipped the side of Hiashi's face. The blow sent the Hyuuga leader flying into the opposite wall as Jiraiya fell flat on his face.

Coughing, Jiraiya rolled onto his back as Hiashi sat up, stunned as he felt a thin line of blood trickle down his chin.

"Sorry, man." Jiraiya took a deep breath, waiting for his limbs to work. "I don't like being threatened."

At that moment, the door was pulled open. Hinata and Neji stood in the doorway, wide eyed at the scene that lay before them.

IV

Purple hair was twisted and stroked as seconds ticked away. Hinata was struggling not to panic. Her Father was a powerful man, but so was Master Jiraiya. If they were to fight... _no_ they _wouldn't _fight. The very idea was ridiculous.

But still...

"I've brought you a change of clothes."

Hinata flinched at Neji's clam voice. She immediately bowed her head in gratitude.

"Thank you, Neji."

Grunting, he gave her the clothes. His eyes searched hers.

"He's coarse." He shifted his gaze from her to the door. "Why are you wearing his clothes? You haven't had sex with him."

Hinata's heartbeat roared in her ears. She actually glared at her cousin, forgetting her anxiety and only feeling pride and anger. Her posture changed, and she held her head up high.

"Of course we didn't why would you even—"

She was cut off by a loud shout that was unmistakably Jiraiya. Neji didn't have time to smirk before a deafening crash rocked the entire complex.

Neji yanked the door open, and Hinata gasped.

Her Father was sprawled on the other side of the room, the wall cracked. Jiraiya was on the ground, his fingers and toes twitching. Pale, lavender eyes traveled from the toad sage to her Father. Hiashi wiped the blood from his lips, leaving a red stain on his white sleeve.

"Don't look at me like that, Neji, I'm fine." His stern gaze moved to pierce Hinata. "Your training with Jiraiya begins tomorrow."

Neji was already tending to her Father, but all Hinata could do was stare.

"My _what?_"

V

A/N: I'm cutting if off there. I love Hinata's character, and I think she's got a lot of room to grow. So that's what I'm going to do. Please, if you happen to stumble across this fic, leave a review. Even if you hated it, tell me! If Jiraiya was OOC, or if you didn't like Hiashi... tell me! I can't learn if someone doesn't tell me. Please Read and Review!

-mia


	2. Promotion

Lessons Learned : Promotion

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep on leaving them. This isn't a fic where Hinata is a teenager, I'm having her be in her early twenties. Thanks for the concern. Hope to hear from all of you again! Read and Review!

I

Hinata had the clothes that Jiraiya had loaned her off in a matter of seconds. She pulled on her clan's white, silk robes. She folded his clothes and stepped out of her room. She walked down the halls, her bare feet silent on the wooden floors.

She opened the doors to find the toad sage leaning on their fence.

"Days aren't going to work."

They both stopped, the same sentence exiting their mouth at the same time. Jiraiya smiled and Hinata couldn't help the fact that her lips curled a little. He took his clothes back, slipping on his coat.

"Great, so nights then."

Looking over her shoulder, Hinata lowered her voice.

"Um, Master J-Jiraiya, you don't h-have to—"

He clapped a hand on her shoulder, catching her off guard.

"Don't sweat it. It was my lie, and this is my... repayment. It will be _fun_."

The older man sauntered off, going to do God-knows-what. Hinata stood, stunned. The Hyuuga clan was considered royalty. _No one_ ever touched her besides her family and teammates. _No one_. She could still feel the warmth of his hand on her shoulder... it _seeped_ through the cloth.

Pushing her thoughts to the side, the heiress turned back to the Hyuuga complex, the shadow engulfing her petite body. Her shoulders began to slump forward, and they hunched once her Father opened the door. His face seemed to be carved from the coldest marble on earth.

Bowing her head, Hinata shuffled inside. She waited, her back to her Father. He took a slow breath.

"Jiraiya is one of the strongest men in the world... don't waste his time."

It was both a threat and a promise. Hinata walked up to her room and began studying the chakra flow diagrams that Tsunade had given her. As she studied the patters, she couldn't help but feel she would waste the toad sage's time.

II

Jiraiya heaved a relieved sigh as he walked away from the Hyuuga complex. That place was way too tense... the white walls and silent silk clothes... hell, even the _air_ seemed to be holding its breath. Like anyone else, Jiraiya respected power... but they still made him uneasy.

Each and every Hyuuga seemed to hold an air of nobility and pride, and to most people it was a turn-off. But... come to think of it, Hinata was _shy_. Not really too proud like her cousin Neji. Jiraiya smiled to himself. _I hadn't thought of that._

He opened the room he kept on permanent hold in the motel and fell on the bed. He had to think about his plans for tomorrow... more importantly... tomorrow _night_.

III

The Hyuuga clan's heiress woke at six-ten. She stopped the alarm and swung her legs over the side of the bed, letting her cold bedroom floor wake her up. She opened the door to her private bathroom and brushed her teeth for two minutes. After that, she pulled a comb through her hair until all the night's worth of knots were out.

After looking at herself in the mirror, Hinata stripped off her pajamas and pulled on her uniform. By six-forty in the morning, Hinata Hyuuga was on her way to the hospital. The morning was still fresh, dew sprinkling on the tips of her toes.

At five-to-seven, Tsunade's door opened. The Hokage looked up to see the heiress. Hinata looked at her superior and saw the bags under Tsunade's eyes.

"Long night, ma'am?"

"Ugh... you said it." The older woman smiled. "Could you...?"

Hinata was already activating her Byakugan. She waited for Tsunade to lay on the floor, observing her chakra the entire time. With gentle presses and whispers of movement, Hinata altered Tsunade's chakra flow so that her body would use its energy more efficiently. In other words, Tsunade was refreshed.

Groans of satisfaction escaped the Hokage's lips. Hinata drew her hands back and deactivated her Byakugan, her work complete.

"Is that satisfactory, ma'am?"

"More than satisfactory, Hinata... that was _amazing_. I don't think I've ever felt so awake!" The Hokage sat up, smiling. The bags under her eyes were already starting to fade. "I'm promoting you to Head of Physical Therapy." Silence gripped them. Tsunade's smile vanished when Hinata ducked her head down. "Hinata? Are you okay?"

Sniffing, the heiress nodded, looking up at Tsunade with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Y-Yes, I'm f-fine. J-J-Just very happy."

The truth was, they both knew that this day would come. The former Head was going to retire, so they were looking for a replacement. But still, the fact that she had actually been chosen and the fact that she was succeeding at something...

"With your Byakugan and talents alone you could do wonders. The paralyzed could walk, the insomniacs could sleep. I can only do so much, but you can actually _see_ how and where to direct a person's chakra flow."

Pale eyes widened. She had been altering chakra flows since she was a child. It was the one thing she was _good_ at.

"How... how far c-could I take this knowledge? All I've ever done is give people relaxation or energy... how much farther could I possibly take it?"

Turquoise eyes met pale lavender irises.

"As far as you want. I know that you're on my level, even beyond me in certain fields. I've read that manipulating emotions, making a mad man calm, or even... well, I'll just tell you. You could make someone aroused. Fully aroused." Hinata's face blossomed in color. "I know, but think of how useful that could be in battle. It's a good distraction."

Managing a weak smile, Hinata bowed and left the room. Shizune shoed Hinata her new office. _An office... I have an OFFICE!_ Tsunade's close friend and assistant smiled at Hinata's astonished and overwhelmed expression.

"Don't think about it too much. The only new thing you'll be doing is teaching the volunteers the basics... and paperwork, but you're used to that."

Shizune left, and Hinata was alone in a big room. She took off her jacket and draped it over the chair, letting out a low exhale. _Time to start the day_.

IV

"And then what happened?"

If Jiraiya had one gold piece for every time he heard that phrase, he'd be sitting on a mountain of gold. The woman in front of him was hanging off his every word, transfixed by his story. She was leaning forward slightly, giving him a teasing glimpse of her cleavage. Her face was flushed from being so close to a Sannin, a hero.

"We were surrounded... and I knew there was only one thing I could do..."

He could barely remember her name, but that was okay. He was lying through his teeth enough as it was. He had never battled thirty assassins at once. He never allowed a battle to come down to the point of becoming a sacrifice, at least, not yet.

But she didn't know that.

"Oh wow..." There were tears in her eyes. "You're so brave."

Sure, he was a liar, but this young woman's view on the world was still that of every other woman her age: ideological. Good guys still won and the bad guys still lost. Jiraiya never thought it was his job to tell her that the world was not as black and white, that all the things they read in books was bullshit.

Instead, he loved her, even if it was just for an hour or so. He would, for that small speck of time, treat her like a goddess and give her both physical and emotional pleasure. Each kiss, each breath, and each touch would be treated like their last... and when it was all over, they would be happy for a little while.

Jiraiya lay in the woman's bed. She was sleeping, exhausted from their previous activities. The toad sage sat up and carefully removed himself from the bed so he didn't disturb his lady friend. He smoothed down his long hair and dressed himself. He looked through her book shelves and even at a few pictures of her. He picked up one of her when she was with two older people... a man and woman.

"Those are my parents." Her voice startled him. Jiraiya put the frame down. "Would you... um..."

He smiled charmingly.

"Baby, you don't have to ask."

Grinning, he began to take off his shirt, but she cleared her throat.

"No, thank you. I have to be at work in an hour so..."

Jiraiya's face fell. He nodded, and soon found himself outside of her apartment. For a few moments, he could only breathe. That had never happened before... at least... no, that had _never_ happened before.

Even if she hadn't meant to hurt him, it was startling. The older man huffed and began to walk out of the apartment complex. _No use staying..._ He pushed the depressed thoughts from his mind as he ventured towards the hot springs. He jumped up to a relatively close tree branch and waited.

_Ah... Perfect._

Long legs and curly black hair filled his eyes. The perfect star for his next novel. He studied her confident pose and sensuous hips and breasts. He put pen to paper and let his imagination go to work.

_There she was, sitting on the barstool, looking gorgeous. She looked up, her eyes glazed and her lips open, as if surprised when she felt a calloused yet gentle hand slide across her rear. Hot breath fanned across her skin as she leaned back—_

Jiraiya scratched out the passage. Too fast, too soon.

_Chimes sang softly in the distance. The wind was cool, brisk, and the elements were all set for one purpose..._

He scratched so hard that he ripped the paper. Jiraiya stared at the ruined page. He looked up to view the woman, and he was aroused. He was _hard_ dammit, and was ready to _write_... but the words wouldn't come. He had _everything_ he needed, but... for some reason he could not write. A chilling terror gripped the best-selling novelist.

_Dear God... is this what they call "writers block?"_

Leaping to the ground, Jiraiya broke out into a run to the nearest brothel. Sex was always an inspiration, and he had thought that the roll in the hay he had participated in earlier would have been enough. Apparently not.

V

"Congratulations!" Sakura hugged Hinata tightly, beaming. "I just _knew_ you were going to be promoted!"

"T-Thank you, Sakura."

Green eyes sparkled with merriment. The two women walked down the road, the setting sun their only light. Hinata watched as her friend twirled around.

"We need to have a party, to celebrate this! I know, how about tonight? Just you, me, and the girls at the bar. It will be great!"

Hinata opened her mouth to say yes when the toad sage's face floated in her mind. Her smile dissipated like sand in the wind.

"I... can't. I'm training."

Sakura frowned, stopping.

"At night?"

"Y-Yes."

The pink haired woman didn't push. The stutter and Hinata lowering her head was the silent plea to not ask any more questions about it.

"Well, I'll, uh, see you tomorrow. We'll have a night on the town some other time, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Sakura."

Hinata watched her friend jog to her apartment. The sun disappeared behind the mountain, leaving faint traces of red in the sky. She hurried back to her house, dashing inside to change out of her work clothes. She already had her shirt off before she could open her bedroom door.

Slender hands un-clipped her bra and pulled out her bindings so she could wrap her breasts. In a matter of minutes, the heiress had changed and was racing back to the Hyuuga complex main entrance. Hinata was zipping up her jacket and she opened up the door to see Jiraiya leaning against the front gate, his back to her.

Pale eyes widened and Hinata slowed down. She didn't need to use her Byakugan to see that the man was exhausted in more ways than one. His back was hunched, his shoulders wound tight. His aura was frenzied and disappointed. Hinata bit her lip as she neared him.

"Master Jiraiya?"

At the sound of her voice, the toad sage turned, his shoulders forcing themselves down as he smiled.

"Ready?"

Hinata nodded.

"Yes."

The truth was, Hinata _wasn't _ready. She had tried to put this moment out of her mind all day... and now it was finally here. Master Jiraiya was known for seducing women across the country... it was all written in his books! Would he do the same with her... or was he just doing this because of her father?

For some reason, that bothered her more than the possibility of him being lecherous towards her. He led her away from the complex, into the forest. She noticed that he had a bamboo chute resting on his shoulder. She wondered if it was a walking stick. He stopped at the clearing, and turned to face her, his face calm, friendly.

"So... tell me about yourself."

"U-U-Um," she looked down, "I—"

_Crack!_

Hinata flinched, hearing the snap of bamboo. She tensed, only to realize that he didn't strike her. Jiraiya had lifted her head back up with his long branch.

"Don't look away." He was about five feet away from her, the only thing connecting them was the bamboo. "You're a ninja, eye contact is essential, especially since you're a Hyuuga." She turned away, but he moved the stick up, keeping her eyes on him. "Alright, come on, this is training. Now... how was your day?"

"I... uh..." She felt herself moving her head, but she caught herself. Jiraiya smiled. "I was promoted at the hospital."

"Fabulous. What, Head Nurse?"

"No... Head of Physical Therapy."

Whistling, Jiraiya rocked on his heels, the stick still in his hands.

"Wow, now I feel underachieved." She couldn't help it. Hinata laughed, quickly quieting herself, trying to avoid his eyes. Jiraiya kept er head up with the stick. "No, laugh! That's good!"

Keeping her faint smile, Hinata took a deep breath.

"Do you... I mean, t-t-thank you f-for doing this even if you d-d-didn't want t-t-t-to."

By the time she was done, she was barely understandable. She forced herself to keep looking at him without the help of the bamboo stick.

VI

It was no use. No matter how many times he had sex, nothing was coming to him. Words seemed to escape him. The sun was gone, the moon meandering into the sky. He left the brothel, shaken and a bit scared. _What if this is the end of my writing?_

The Hyuuga complex's silhouette in the night sky brought a scowl to his lips. He leaned against the gates, refusing to face it. An irrational part of him blamed Hiashi for his lack of inspiration. If it hadn't been for his threat, his temper... his _daughter_ than this _never_ would have happened.

He quickly stopped feeding his rage. He was panicking. He shouldn't blame Hiashi, least of all Hinata. She surprised him, and he smiled, feeling a little better than he did before as he led her to the clearing. Sure, he was still worried about his inspiration, but... now that he had something to do... it was _better_.

She was terribly timid. Insecure. Jiraiya frowned. She was a _Hyuuga_. She should be confident to the point of becoming a smug jerk. Instead, he head a stuttering young woman in front of him. He'd give her a little bit of slack because he was _the_ Pervy Sage... so that would make a girl like her nervous.

"First thing's first, don't belittle yourself. I, Jiraiya, am training you. Maybe it won't be a _traditional _training, but it is what it is. So, stand up straight and be strong."

"O-Okay, I'll try—"

"No, you _will_."

With the night's cold air caressing their skin, Hinata and Jiraiya found an odd need and understanding with each other. They might not have known it all at the time, but they _needed _each other.

For the first time since Naruto's training, Jiraiya had someone to teach. He could do some good, and giving the heiress confidence and wasting the night away would be a satisfactory substitute for writing for the time being.

Hinata stared at the older man, the bamboo stick still holding her chin up. She smiled. He had no sexual interest in her. He genuinely wanted to help her. Maybe, in the future, they could be friends. The moon shone above them, a witness to when it all began.

VII

A/N: Well, hopefully you all liked this chapter as much as I did. The next one will be longer, I promise. So tell me, did you like it, hate it, or feel indifferent? Was Jiraiya in character? How about Hinata? Read and Review!

-mia


End file.
